


Redemption in Wings

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Redemption, Samifer Love Week, Slight bit of wing!kink, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks to see Lucifer's wings. What he sees in them is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption in Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> Day Two of Samifer Love Week!!

“Can I see your wings, please?” 

It was such an innocent question, stemmed from well meaning. It was time for molting and grooming, but Lucifer hadn’t let anyone groom him since Gabriel left Heaven and it’s hard to groom oneself. Sam had noticed that his boyfriend- such a weird term to be applying to the Devil, but Sam’s never been normal- had been having difficulties adjusting and staying comfortable. 

“Sam,” Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes and imagining what his wings looked like now. Black and burned to shreds, the once pristine pale pink and white wings singed and tattered, torn from battle, sulfur instead of warm summer sun on individual flowers lingering  on them. Nothing that would look good for his human half. “I- I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Sam’s face fell. Lucifer could tell before he even opened his eyes. 

“Are they too fragile?”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed open. He didn’t even think about the fragility of his wings. 

His shoulder blades itched. He arched his back and used his nails to scratch right where his wings would burst from his shoulder blades. 

“No, not exactly, although they are a bit. . . broken.” Lucifer sighed. “An angel’s wings is a sign of status and it’s an honor and privilege to have gloriously groomed and well kept wings. They are much like hair in human society is. And I had the most beautiful wings in Creation. White and soft pinks, mimicking the sunrise I got to herald each day. The Mark started turning them black. Black with anger, despair, chaos. By the time Michael threw me in the cage, my wings were blacker than a raven’s wing. And by the time the Apocalypse started up. . . they had been burned.” The fallen angel sighed and looked wistfully out the window. “Molts and grooming have always been hard without a partner, but with damaged wings? It’s even worse. My wings are in such disrepair, you would think that I was the lowest class of angel, and believe me, that’s pretty low.” 

Sam rested a hand on top of Lucifer’s fidgeting own. “I think your wings are going to be beautiful no matter what they look like,” he said quietly. “I just don’t like seeing you in such obvious pain and discomfort. Let me see them, let me take care of them.” Sam leaned in and brushed a kiss against Lucifer’s forehead. “Let me take care of  _ you. _ ”

Lucifer studied Sam’s face for any sign of malevolence and he found none. Of course he found none, this was Sam that he was talking to. 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his wings unfurl. 

Sam gasped softly and waited for Lucifer to raise his head. Yes, the feathers were black and covered in ashes and severe burns and they looked like they had been put into a dryer and set on high without ever being wet, but Sam could still see the beauty in his wings. 

“Lucifer” Sam breathed in wonderment. “They're beautiful.” 

“I thought you said you would never lie to me.” Lucifer said warily. 

Sam smiled and gently kissed Lucifer, cupping his face in both hands. “I'm being truthful, my angel. They are beautiful.” 

Lucifer leaned into the kiss, feeling Sam's sincerity and love pouring out from it. 

“Now let me know if I do anything to hurt you okay?” Sam nodded before getting up and walking behind the fallen angel. Using soft, downward strokes he began combing through his feathers removing any dead ones and rightening any that needed to be. 

Lucifer gave a soft gasp. He had forgotten how good it felt to have fingers combing through his soft feathers. Even if his feathers weren't as soft as they used to be. 

Sam sighed and kept working through the feathers, pulling out the old and dead feathers and massaging the wing joints. 

“How are you feeling, babe?” He asked.  

“G-g-good,” Lucifer stammered. “Forgot how good it feels.” 

Sam smiled. “No pain?” he confirmed. 

“No pain.” Lucifer smiled. 

Sam worked in silence as he slowly removed old feathers, a steady pile of them growing next to him as he worked. 

Lucifer relaxed into Sam's gentle and loving care as he enjoyed his first grooming and molt in millennia. 

Sam made sure that Lucifer was comfortable as he groomed through his wings. Finding a small nub within the mass of feathers he gently pressed down on it. 

Instantly Lucifer's eyes flashed open almost glowing bright blue as he deeply inhaled. 

“did I hurt you?” Sam immediately asked, withdrawing his fingers from the source of Lucifer's sudden tension. 

“N-n-no.” Lucifer’s voice came out stuttery. 

“Are you lying to me?” Sam asked softly. 

“N-n-no.” 

“Then what was with the sharp inhale?” Sam asked patiently. 

Lucifer flushed. “It felt  _ really  _ good,” he whispered shyly. 

Sam got a slow smirk on his face. “Is that so?” he asked. 

“Uh huh.” Lucifer brought his wings up to hide the blush. 

Sam laughed and gently parted the feathers to kiss Lucifer’s nose. “I won’t press on that then. . . for now,” He promised, and Lucifer shivered as he thought about what that promise entailed. 

The rest of the grooming went on silently, except for Lucifer’s huffy breaths of inhaled air as Sam straightened out the rest of the wing. 

“Do you want to look in the mirror?” Sam asked at the end of it, smoothing the palm of his hand down the downy undersides of Lucifer’s wings. 

“S-s-sure,” Lucifer said. He wasn’t sure if he could see the damage after all these years. 

Sam smiled and gently lead Lucifer to their full length mirror, making sure Lucifer’s eyes were covered until they both stood in front of it. “Ready, angel?” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” 

Sam uncovered his eyes and made sure Lucifer’s wings were spread out before giving his consent to open them. 

Lucifer opened them and gasped. 

So many dead and burned feathers were  _ gone.  _ Instead, his former pink and white feathers shone through like a beacon. There were still some black feathers, but they’d molt eventually and return to their former glory. 

“I. . . I don’t believe it,” Lucifer breathed. His wings were turning back to their former glory.  _ But how? _

“Redemption,” Sam whispered, recognizing the question in Lucifer’s eyes. “Your Father is redeeming you, Luce. And he’s letting you have your pride and joy back.” 

Lucifer smiled, a single tear trailing out of his bright blue eyes. 

“Thank you, for showing me they’re still beautiful,” Lucifer whispered quietly. 

“Of course, angel. But, burned and black of luminescent and white and pink, I think your wings are beautiful. You know why?” 

Lucifer smiled and turned his head to face Sam. “Why?” 

“Because my angel is beautiful.” Sam leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss, one that Lucifer was all too happy to give. 

“Now. . . to explore how sensitive your wing glands are. . .” Sam trailed off with a sensuous lick of his lips and Lucifer shivered pleasantly. 

“Yes.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!


End file.
